


Baby you’re in for a long night

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Fingering, Hyperspermia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Steve has hyperspermia and Billy won’t leave him alone about it until Steve gives him what he wants, witch is to fuck him until he’s  completey wrecked.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Baby you’re in for a long night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for captainwingdings for bush fire relief.

Steve kinda regretted telling Billy anything about his problem, because now he won't leave him alone about it.

Well it's not really a problem, it's a just a tiny little thing that he kinda feels embarrass about. 

Steve has hyperspermia and now Billy is is asking him all kinds of questions. Like how long did he last having sex with his previous hook ups or how messy was it and if he can get hard quickly again because of it.

One time Billy has him pushed against the wall of the back the arcade. He was kissing Steve hungrily and bitting his neck, then he started to whisper in his ear. 

"Fuck baby, you have no idea how much I want you to me push against the bed and fuck me till I'm so full of your come, that's it’s just dripping out of me. Ever since you told me, I just couldn't stop thinking about it, it's so hot." 

Steve was getting hard and almost wanted to push Billy against the wall and give him what he wants, but soon the kids came out and they both had to separate to get ready take them home.

Right now Steve was taking the shower in the locker room, everyone else is gone and he has the place to himself for now.

He rinses his hair a little and is about to grab his soap to scrub himself again, but he feels two hands grab his shoulder, making him jump.

He turns around and it's Billy, who's now naked just like him. "Hey pretty boy, mind if I join you?"

"Damn it Billy you nearly gave me a heart attack." Steve mumbles with an annoyed tone. 

"Aw I'm sorry Stevie, let me make it up to you." 

"How?"

"I think you already know how." Billy gently grabs Steve's dick and starts to stroke it, getting it hard. Steve has to bite his lip from giving a loud moan.

While Billy keeps touching his growing, hard member, he also reaches to turn the water off. "Hey!"

"Kind of hard to give you a blow job with the shower still on Steve." Steve is about to protest, but is cut off from his own groan when Billy presses his thumb against the leaking tip of his cock. 

Bill soon gets down on his knees and grabs Steve's hips. He gives a few teasing licks to the tip, enjoying the taste of the pre-come before he starts to put it in his mouth.

Steve gasp and jerks his hips a little and it gets more if his cock into billy's mouth. "Shit, Billy." He hisses and the blonde smirks around Steve's member.

He starts to fuck it in and out of his mouth, then at one point he deep throats him, making himself choke and Steve gasp again.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Steve growls and he grabs the back of Billy's head to start fucking Billy's mouth himself. 

"So good for me Billy, yeah baby don't stop until I come in that smart ass mouth of yours."

Billy hollows his cheeks and gives a hard suck. "Fuck." Steve whispers, his hand tightens in Billy's hair and he's breathing a little heavily.

He starts to fuck Billy's mouth for a few more seconds before he's finally coming in the blonde's mouth and it's a lot.

He sees Billy's eyes get wide from how much Come must be filling his mouth and Steve smirks. "Go on baby, swallow it for me."

To his surprise Billy does, he swallows every last drop like he's starving. Once he's done he takes Steve's cock away from his mouth and there's some come near his lips.

Before Steve can say anything, Billy gets up and crashes his lips onto Steve's, making him taste a little bit of his own come.

When he pulls back he whispers in Steve's ear. "Come on Stevie get dress, so we can go home, because I know you got plenty more where that came from, right?" 

Steve sighs, but kisses the blonde.

"Right, But first we got to get the kids and drop them off at mike's house, remember?"

Billy growls in annoyance and nips at Steve's neck, getting a yelp from him.

"At least let me make you come again." He grabs onto Steve's dick and starts to stroke it. "B-Billy!"

"Fuck Steve you're getting hard so quick again, it's fucking hot." Billy gives a firm squeeze to his member and rubs the head. 

"Come on Stevie, come for me again." He whispers, making Steve whimper. "Oh my g-god."

When Steve starts to come again, Billy quickly gets down to his knees and puts Steve's cock in his mouth and greedily swallows his come again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they drop the kids off at Mike's, they finally get to Steve's house. 

They can barely keep they're hands to themselves when they get inside. 

Once the door is close behind them and they're attacking each other's lips, Billy suddenly pushes away and smirks. "Last one up there gets to top."

He starts to rush towards the stairs and Steve laughs. "No fair asshole, you got a head start." He starts to follow Billy to his room and when they get there, Billy tackles him to the bed.

They wrestle and soon Billy is pinned down by the brunette. Steve bends his head down to start nipping and kissing Billy's neck.

"Ready for me to fuck you full, baby? Be so full that you're practically dripping by the end of it? Who knows when I'll want to stop. I might fuck you twice or three times."

Billy moans and starts to get hard. "Yes, please, please fuck me, fuck me so hard and good baby."

Steve grins as he starts to go for Billy's pants buckle. "Whatever you say." 

Steve gets billy's pants unbuckle and starts to pull them down, Billy lifts up a little to help get them off, then he starts to help Billy take off his shirt.

Once the blonde is naked, he takes off his own clothing. 

Steve gets off the bed to get some lube from his drawer and gets back on there. He puts it down for a second to grab Billy's legs. "Hold them for me." 

Billy does what he says and Steve picks up the bottle of lube again. He squirts some on his hands and rubs them together, making sure to get them slick.

He spreads Billy's ass open and takes a look at his pink, little hole. He traces a finger around it. It clenches with the slightest touch and he smirks. "Your little hole is so eager for me baby." 

He grins once Billy's cheeks get red and he pushes the tip of his finger into Billy's tight heat. "F-Fuck Steve." 

Steve pushes his finger in more and gives it a twist. He pulls on the inside of his hole and rubs those tight walls. Billy whimpers when Steve starts to curl his finger and then drag it out, only to push it back in. 

He puts a second finger in there and scissors them quickly. He then takes them out to use one finger from each hand to open him up. "Look so pretty down here babe, wish you can see it."

Billy whimpers and his hold on his legs were starting to get tight. Steve bends down to give his hole a lick, making Billy curse. 

He licks it again and gets two fingers from one hand, back in him. He gets them deep and pokes at Billy's prostate. "S-Steve, fuck, f-fuck." Billy pants.

Steve drags them out slowly, he nearly moans from the feeling of Billy's hole tightening onto them like it doesn't want to let go. 

Once they're out, he lightly taps the rim and watches the hole spasm from the action. 

He does it again and Billy is starting to make all these sweet noises for him. "Holy shit Billy, you have no idea how you look right now, so gorgeous. I need to come inside you now." 

Steve grabs his own dick and starts to jerk off, he gets a tight grip on Billy's asscheek again and spreads him wide, so wide that his hole stretches a little from the grip.

"P-please come in me, n-now, want it so bad Steve."

"F-Fuck Billy." 

Steve puts the tip of his cock to Billy's hole and starts to come. A lot."

Some of it gets in the tight muscle, but most of it starts to drip down to the bed sheets. Billy is getting so hard, that he starts to get his hand near his cock to touch it, but Steve stops him.

"No, not yet."

"But I need to come." Billy whines.

"Not yet." Steve says firmly, leaving no room for argument. He takes his cock away from Billy's hole and takes a look at the wet mess he created between Billy's cheeks.

It's so fucking hot, so much of his come is dripping onto his twitching hole and onto the sheets. He gotta fuck Billy, he needs to fuck him hard.

He grabs onto Billy's hips and flips onto his stomach. 

"S-Steve."

"You said you wanted to be dripping with it, so I'm going to give you what you asked for."

He gets the lube and spreads Billy open again. He squirts some on Billy's hole, making the blonde shiver. He adds a little bit more just to tease him. 

Since he's now slick enough, he gets cock near his ass again and pushes it in. "S-shit, Steve!"

"Still so tight for me baby, even after my fingers." Steve groans. Once he's fully inside, he gives Billy a few seconds before he starts to thrust his hips.

He grabs Billy's hips and starts to move much faster. "Is this what you wanted baby, huh?" He doesn't give Billy a chance to answer because he tightens his hands around his hips and pulls all the way out to slam back in. 

Billy gives a loud shout and Steve starts to move a lot faster, Billy arches his back to meet with Steve's thrust. 

His prostate was getting hit with each thrust, making his cock ache for release, he can feel more pre-come drip under him.

Steve was close again and he bent over, pressing his chest against Billy's back as he roughly thrust into him. Billy whimpered underneath the weight of Steve as he took it.

"N-Need to come, need to come so bad, Steve, n-need yours."

"Okay baby....fuck just give me a minute." Steve keeps going at a fast pace and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room along with their pants and heavy breaths.

When Steve gave one more hard thrust he felt himself start to come inside the blonde again, his thrust started to become irregular. 

He reaches between Billy's legs and starts to jerk him off until he comes. When Billy does, he practically collapses. 

Steve pants a little before pulling out of Billy. Billy shivers once he feels all that come starting to drip out of him. 

Steve gently pushes him to lay down, before spreading his cheeks again. His hole was red and dripping.

It was a lot more open and more come just started to gush out. 

He collects it on his fingers and starts to bring it to Billy's hole. Billy gives a tired groan, but that doesn't stop Steve from pushing it inside of him.

It drips everytime he pushes it in. When Steve brings up more come, he doesn't just push it back in, he also spreads it around inside, marking Billy as his, with a possessive feeling. 

"Hope you're ready for another round baby."

"What?"

Steve smirks as he pushes in two fingers and gets them to Billy's prostate. "Seeing you like this is making me want to wreck you all over again, look."

Billy looks at Steve's cock and sees that he's getting hard again.

"That's not a problem, is it babe?" 

Billy gives a determined look and a grin. "Bring it on, Harrington."


End file.
